Peruses Jackson Legacy: Zeus's Redemption
by Son of oblivion
Summary: The symbols of power are stolen, the gods thinks its Zeus and Zeus is strip of his godhood. Its up to Percy and Zeus to get them back but the quest takes a unexpected turn of events. Percy has to make a choice that will change his life for ever.
1. Chapter 1

Peruses Jackson Legacy: Zeus's Redemption

3 Months after the Giant war

Percy's pov

Zeus's request

Percy was in a meditated state, thinking about how messed up his life is and were he went wrong.

"Percy, Percy wake up." A voice yelled.

I opened one of my eyes to see Lord Zeus standing above me with a look that said help me. I got to a kneeing position.

"Don't knee, I'm not a god at the moment."

"What do you mean, you're not a god?"

"I've decided to be nicer and a better ruler, at the same time all the weapons of power were stolen. So I need the help of the most powerful demigod alive, I need you to help me get the weapons of power back and prove my in innocent to the other gods."

"What's in it for me?"

"My full blessing and lighting staff."

"Hmmm….. I'm in."

"Thank Chaos you agreed."

"Why, did you think I would miss kicking monster ass."

"You are the only one other then myself to know this. The longer our weapons of power are away from us the weaker we get. The first sign will be noticeable in two weeks."

"Then what are we waiting for, lets go visit Rachel."

"I'll flash us there."

"I thought you are no longer a god?"

"How do you think I got here?"

Line break

"Rachel, I would visit you more often, but trying to get yourself killed takes up to much time."

"Percy, I can tell you right now you won't die any time soon. So what do you need?"

"How do I find the gods weapons of power?"

The king and the prince of the seas

Shall work together to retrieve the weapons.

The lost lands awaits the Prince and

The prince shall need to be whole again

For the prince of the seas shall

Become the prince of the storms.

The king fear shall come true and

The prince's rage shall unleash death.

And the prince shall lead you to victory.

"Well this sounds a barrel of fun, lets get going."

"Do you even know were the lost lands are?" A very familiar voice said behind me.

"Annabeth, what do you want?"

"To try to help you."

"What else?"

"I also what to make up for my mistake, I hope if I helped you it would help me on my quest to have a second chance with you."

"You can hope all you want."

"'sigh' Fine the lost lands are the Aztec, Mayan, and Incan empires were, but be careful. They are full of old and forgotten monster and monster from other myths as well as unknown monsters."

"Ok we'll heed your warning, now plz leave my sight before I kill you."

**AN: I have no beta for this story, I may not need a beta for this story but the others I will need one. Now for the reason why I'm typing this is that I don't have to many flashbacks in the main story. Also I just got done moving so I cam now start focusing on my story's, I hope this story is as good as the main story, if there are any mistakes or spelling error's plz feel free to tell me. I also don't mine flames, in fact I take those and try to fix something that I did wrong. So… tell me if I should add Annabeth into the story's from now on or have her appear sometimes but not all the time. Also she will not be in this story after the first part of the 2****nd**** chapter. Stay tuned… and give reviews, I need them.**


	2. AN

**AN: Sorry for not posting any new chapters, I have got no reply from my beta. I need a beta for some of my other story's, so if your good at spelling and gammier or now someone who is willing to be a beta, send me a pm. Look out for some new story's I may post here's the name of three and the summer for two: Thor's blessing, Quest For Revenge, and Hearth's Assassin.**

**Quest For Revenge**

**Percy Jackson, a clear sighted mortal, is on a quest. He is driven by anger, fuelled with pain, and thirst for the blood of Zoe Nightshade. She killed his family, took his love away from him by lying, and almost killed him all because of his family past. Now 2 year's after that night he has his chance, and he won't waste it, but the outcome will shake all that he knows is true.**

**Hearth's Assassin**

**What if Percy Jackson was abused by Gabe, how will this effect his life? What if he trained by himself in the art of assassins since he was 4? What if though his hate and anger, hope was given to all? What if the first time Gabe hit his mother in front of him he makes a vow to kill anyone who hurts someone close to him? He buyed his time with Gabe but now no one stands in his way of killing all who hurts him and his friends expect one person. Someone he cannot displz because he love her he will do anything to plz, but cannot be with her. **

**So sorry for not post any more I need a beta and the copy back from my other beta. So sorry guys and ladies.**


End file.
